And The Traitor is- - -Really
by Hoosier65
Summary: One alternative to who is the mole. Given episode names, spoilers and comments from interviews I put this together. Not a prediction, just an idea. Normal cast of characters and 1 or 2 oc
1. Chapter 1

**So, given the episode titles and some of the hints being thrown around this is one way things could go down.**

Home, rocky road, bubble bath and sleep. Kensi was whipped. She had chased to perps almost 2 miles thru downtown LA and then had to go 3 rounds with the 2 of them. When help finally got there she was leaning against a building while the perps were face down and zip tied. "So nice of my back up to finally get here" she said with a very sarcastic grin on her face. "Deeks would have been right beside me." Where is that blond haired, blue eyed surfer damn it.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Sam saying "we'll take it from here Kens. Go home. See ya tomorrow for the paperwork."

"Seeing as how you 2 took the leisurely ride here, can I get a ride back to my car? It's parked at the coliseum- - seems fair since I did the heavy lifting." This was delivered with a huge smile on her face.

"Least we can do Shaggy should be back tomorrow so life will return to normal" G opined.

She woke up the next morning and staggered to the shower, her legs were sore from the 2 mile run and then setting in the car. When she got out of the shower and opened the door to let the steam out she smelled coffee. She was thinking "what the heck, I didn't set the timer on the coffee maker. Marty would have made himself a nuisance if it was him." As she entered the kitchen she saw a hot cup of coffee, 3 chocolate donuts and a note. "_Heard about your day yesterday and thought this might pick you up and remind you who loves ya. See ya soon Sugar Bear. s/Max. _She giggled like a lovesick teen and then thought "wow, he sure does know how to almost make an entrance. " It served its purpose as the smile was back on her face. Her Shaggy was back and he had promised to sign the papers to become an agent. Life was good going on great.

As she walked into OSP she stopped short of the bullpen as she heard Granger swearing and screaming "It may all be circumstantial Lawyer-Detective Deeks but it does point to you being the mole and ergo abetting a terrorist. Everyone else in this office is either an agent or was hired by our HR department. You are the outsider. For now, you still have a job with LAPD but as soon as we firm this all up we will come for you. Now get out."

Kensi was ready to scream or shoot Granger either one (or both) but held up when she heard Deeks voice growling "wow Granger guilt by employer, very creative. That's low for even you who look up to see the belly of a snake." Looking at G and Sam he went on "hey, a little help here team. Remember me, Russians with Lasers, Siderov, Afghanistan, Kensi's partner, Hetti's favorite- -anything-nothing great thanks for the support. Ok I'm outta here. I will be back at 6 to clear my stuff out. I will leave the keys on my desk. Any paperwork should be left there along with my bike key. I will take a cab. In closing may I wish all of you a slow rot in hell. I assume you will also brainwash Kensi before I can talk to her." With that he spun around and on his way out he put a fist thru the fake stucco wallboard that formed the post by the bullpen. "Over his shoulder he yelled "when I come back innocent and become an agent my first act will be to knock you on your ass Granger, excuse me Assistant Director Granger."

As Eric and Nell watched from above, Sam and G looked at each other. They both thought "wow, unlike him to show that kind of emotion, maybe Granger is being too hasty." But G said, "You're the logical one Marty. Sorry man but it's gotta be this way."

Kensi was in shock but as G was finishing she shook her head and stormed into the bullpen. Deeks hesitated for a minute wondering what she had heard. It didn't take long to find out. Kensi came to a stop, looked all 6 of them in the eye and then said in a very measured voice "How can you do this? He has proven himself time after time. Would he take what Siderov did or do what he did in Afghanistan if he was a mole? If he is arrested I will leave and find another job. This is insane. You will have my 4 month notice by the end of the week when I calm down enough to write it. I will also copy Director Vance. I can't imagine he knows about this latest stunt and I will not work with another partner in the meantime." She was glaring at Granger the whole time but especially for that last part. At that point, Deeks started to leave. As he stomped past her she grabbed his arm. He looked into those big round mismatched eyes and she thought "damn it, there is that abused little boy again. He has been crushed by the people he trusted to be his family. There is no life in those baby blues. Please God, get him thru this and let him know he does have a family, if only me."

"Just don't say anything more right now Princess. What you just said is all I need to know. Thank you for that. Just know this- - -th, th, er-a that you are my uh, my one and done." He was barely whispering now and tears were forming in his eyes. He fully sprinted out of the building at that point.

Kensi just stood there glaring at the others with tears rolling down her cheeks.

**So what do you think? Anything you'd like to see happen down the road?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a comment, the 4 month notice thing was invented. I read somewhere that it is an extended period so they can clear files, records and research any new employer etc. My bet is that takes time, hence the 4 month idea.**

Deeks walked into OSP at 6 carrying a Coors Light tallboy. He had come by cab so he could ride his bike home. It was indeed parked right by the entrance. He cleared his lockers, took what was his out of his desk and packed it all in a box. He also put the infamous "birthday box" on Kensi's chair where she would see it but hoping the guys wouldn't since it was now the smaller box that was inside the bigger box (touché he thought). There was a note on the box saying "_save this for me Kensilena, I will earn it back- -promise_. " He also placed an envelope with "Kensi" written on it on top of her desk. Inside it he had written: _Kensi, on my life I swear __I am not guilty_ _of anything more than loving you and my country. I thought I found a family here- - -my first one ever- - -and it felt great! Guess my dad was right. I am worthless and don't deserve the happiness I thought I had here or anything else that's good. I will try to heal completely without you and hope you do also. I will not blame you if you find someone and move on. If you don't I will come back to you whole. S/1 and done p.s. maybe this is best. We are both broken and holding each other together. We need to become whole again, each of us, on our own. Then we can decide if we are the "fall asleep on the couch partners" we are now or the "fall in love" partners that I want us to be. Again, I will come back to you whole or not at all. I don't have any malice toward anyone but Granger, cause he reminds me of my dad. He could have stood up and refused to believe it instead of pinning it on the new guy. Guess I just have a target on my back for some people. I wish I could just wave a magic and heal myself. I want to be whole for you so bad I can taste it. You deserve a lot better than I have given you but I hope you will give me a chance to be the man you deserve. I just don't get it sometimes. Why was I the one that was chosen to go thru all this? They say God doesn't give us more than we can handle. If that's so, then I must be tough as nails, maybe even tough as you! Please keep a place in your heart open to our thing. It's the only reason to go on at this point. All my love Sunshine. S/M_

He found the paperwork on his desk and signed off on everything needed but left a note saying "_Granger, this is not an admission of guilt, just paperwork to get me the hell out of here. DO NOT try to use them against me at some future date. _

As he closed that file he noticed another folder with "Deeks" written with a Sharpie. Inside was a note from Hetti: "_Once you are proven innocent, these papers will be filed and a guarantee extracted from Leon that you be returned here and partnered with Kensi for as long as the 2 of you want to be partners. Sign them and leave them in my center desk drawer. It will lock when you close it. Leave Granger's papers on top of my desk. Remember, It __will__ get better, I promise, besides everyone deserves their sunshine and gunpowder. Don't forget that. S/Hetti_

Below that, in pen was a note-_hang tough and sign the damn papers, we will figure this out_. It was signed by G and Sam. "Damn I wonder what changed their mind so quickly" Marty wondered.

The next day Kensi stomped in and slammed her stuff down. She didn't even notice the box or the note. She wheeled and immediately went to Hetti's desk and left her resignation on top of the papers Deeks had signed for Granger. Then she went straight to the range. G looked at Sam and said "partner, we are gonna pay bad for what we didn't do yesterday. We gotta talk to her but she is still gonna make our lives miserable for a long time!" We deserve it. Words won't fix it, actions will so let's find this damn mole. Oh, and do not train with her anytime soon. She will hurt us."

When Kensi came back she saw Hetti reading her resignation and as she moved toward her desk she was muttering "fuckin' puppet masters. Why are we putting up with it?" Just then Granger walked in and stopped her in her tracks.

"You thinkin' about punching me agent Blye?" he questioned.

"Nope, just hopin' I'm there to get a pic when Deeks puts you on your Assistant Director ass- - -SIR!" she offered with a smile. Then she spun around and almost smacked him with her pony tail.

The 2 senior agents were trying, not real well, to stifle a laugh as Kensi got to her desk and saw the box and the note. She set the box on the floor beside her. Her hands were shaking as she opened the letter and read it. After several minutes she bellowed "how can he handle all this so well? Why didn't he just say so long forever? Asking me to keep a place open in my heart-wow. Doesn't he know he already owns it. I will hold that spot forever but someone needs to pay." Then she set out towards the restroom. Nell had heard all the commotion and came down to the bullpen. She followed Kensi to the restroom saying, "want to talk about it girl friend?" Kensi glared at her between tears and sobs, letting her know she thought Nell had bailed on Marty also. "I'm sorry Kens. Eric and I should have stood up with you. You have a right to be mad. Just hold it together till we find the true mole. We will get him back-promise." Meanwhile Sam and G had read Marty's note to her and were just staring at each other. Finally G said "wow all he is worried about is her and that she doesn't lose faith in him. On the plus side she did finally admit their 'thing'. Now she needs to tell him."

The rest of the day was taken up in paperwork and silence. The occasional snort or glare from Kensi was all they heard from the junior agent. Finally Sam said "Kensi, please just listen." Her head snapped up and Sam was sure smoke was coming out of her ears. He threw his hands up as if to signify 'uncle'. "We will find the mole, clear Deeks and bring him back to you. That's a promise."

"Talk's cheap guys. I need to see action. You both gave him this same kind of lip service after Siderov and Afghanistan. It doesn't mean much when you shut up when its crunch time and he's the one that needs help DOES IT? Did you ever say anything good to Hetti or Granger about Deeks?"

Both agents just looked at each other and slumped down. They knew they messed up and had to find a way to fix it quick or they would lose their little sister. That couldn't happen, not because of their silence.

At that point Hetti walked in and said, "Please meet me in my office agent Blye." Kensi literally fell into the chair at Hetti's desk and said "WHAT!"

"Do you really think we would just let him go Kensi? He is part of this family and a valued member of the team" Hetti said almost apologetically.

"But why, what, no one said a word. Just a bunch of lemmings going over Grangers cliff is all I saw" Kensi whimpered.

"My dear, we have nothing to offer Granger for proof. He is oblivious to shouting or logic. He needs to see and feel the proof to believe it. That is our goal. If we can't do that in 4 months we have lost him anyway and I will accept your resignation also. But, please Kensi, you must promise me you will then go to him and make him and you happy. Become a family and have some of those ninja assassins he always talks about. That really was always my plan for the two of you." With that Hetti hung her head and gave a sigh and waved Kensi away.

Kensi walked away confused. She believed in action, not talking a good game. She was thinking about going to the gym and taking action on the bag but went to her desk and sat down, deep in thought. "Why? Who keeps putting obstacles between us and why? Ever since we agreed to talk about and work our 'thing' out we have been knocked down every time we try to be together. Don't we deserve some good times? He wangled his way inside my walls then inside my heart and made me feel loved and safe and he didn't try to break down the walls, just put doors in em and he has the only key. I'm not sure I ever felt like this about someone before. Surely not Jack. Marty gets me. No attempt to change me. Just accept, enjoy but most of all love me. Haven't we earned that? He knows how to make me laugh, feed my sweet tooth, and tolerate my quirks but most of all how to be serious and a woman. I will wait forever for that big goof. His self-esteem is beaten down again. I can handle that. He knows where every button I have is and how to use them. Jack was puppy love. Deeks is my soul mate." After a few seconds she went on "geez Kens, dramatic much" she scolded herself, shook her head and then admitted it was true- - -she was his. "Wait minute, ninja assassins, her plan? Ok beam me up Scottie I'm really lost in space here."

**Where do we go from here? Let me know**.


	3. Chapter 3

**We are gonna jump around in the time machine some. To those who have offered suggestions, thanks, one of you might be kinda close to what might happen, maybe.**

TWO MONTHS LATER

Kensi was lecturing herself. "Dammit girl, he was there for you. He followed you, not Sam, G or Hetti (that's how we roll) to Romania, Afghanistan and dodged lasers for you and then he finally opened up, after all your badgering, kissed you to tell you how he felt and you RODE OFF. Get off your ass and find him. He's gotta be feeling deserted and alone. . !

ONE WEEK LATER

Kensi had been unbearable since her little lecture to herself. She still hadn't tried to see him and was constantly reminding herself that she had deserted a good partner, man, best friend and the man she loved, all rolled up into one shaggy surfer. As she sat there, pondering why she was stuck in 'don't go look for him mode' she finally heard "Earth to Kensi, where are we on the McAllister follow up interview?" This having come from Sam. He was lead on that case and had to write the final report and that included a follow up to insure the agents had handled everything properly from the victims perspective.

"Fine" she huffed "I'll get it today. He'll just trash my attitude like everyone else the last several weeks. Maybe I should just go. I bet I could partner with Deeks at LAPD. Maybe I could be the Mata Hari to his mole." She stormed out of OPS feeling like she had let Deeks down and mad at Sam and G for doing the same. As she passed Benji (a tech in OPS reporting to Eric) she muttered something about getting even with this place starting with G and Sam. She was furious at herself and taking it out on everyone else AND she knew it. Sam and G knew it was gonna get ugly given the comment about going to LAPD.

She continued her self-inflicted moodiness and downward spiral (aka generally being a bitch) for a few more weeks when "Miss Blye, a word in my office please. NOW!" ordered Hetti on her way past.

Sam and G tuned their radar to listen. As they strained to hear what was going on they noticed quite a few people lined up on the balcony doing the same thing. They heard phrases such as "disappointed in your attitude", "hand up my ass pulling the strings", "never meant to pull you 2 apart, not even because of Afghanistan" and "pick my things up Saturday" and then Kensi stormed out with tears running down her cheeks, throwing a hard stare at Sam and G both.

Sam and G ran over to Hetti and before G could scream at her she simply said "she's gone. I ran her off too."

Kensi went to Deeks apartment to finally confront him but he wasn't there. He wasn't at the beach either and she hadn't heard Monty inside, ergo he's gone undercover. Tomorrow she would see Bates and find out how to contact Deeks or get a message to him.

THE NEXT DAY

"That's the whole thing agent Blye (she hadn't mentioned the fact she quit)" offered Bates. "I'll try to get a message to him to contact you when and how he can, but it will be tough. We don't have any real back-up for him and he only checks in with me once a week as he sees fit. I talked to him yesterday so it could be 6 days before I hear anything. Oh, and so you know, Monica has re-surfaced and is acting as his girl on this op as part of a plea deal for past offenses. She is the one that got him in with the cartel. One final thing, someday you gotta tell me-why the hell did he leave NCIS-he found home and family there- -even told me to expect his resignation in the next few weeks. Then, a month later, he says he's back full time and he quit you guys."

"I'll be sure and ask him if he calls me" Kensi said with a smile. "By the way, if I wanted to join LAPD and partner with him, would I have to go thru the academy first?" "His resignation?" she pondered those words for a long time.

Bates chuckled at her answer and then said "Technically yes but I could probably get you waived thru that if you wanted to join the undercover unit with Marty. It would be nice to give that kid some backup he could depend on. We are spread so thin and many in the department won't work with him cause he won't tolerate bad cops or sloppy work. (That one surprised Kensi due to his laid back style at OSP). That surprises you? He keeps it in, but when he loses it do not be close. He could whip a gorilla when pissed. He also can't stand being hit in the face. Reminds him of being abused by his father. I saw him take down 3 marines after one of em hit him in the face on an op. You ever seen that side of him agent? Anyway I'm sure you know that those are about the only 2 pet peeves he has, the rest is his 'persona' that protects him from pity because of his past with his dad and then what his mom did really hurt him deep down. 6 years as partners is an eternity. I'm sure there is nothing you 2 don't know about each other."

"No" she said hesitantly, thinking "crap, add that to the list of Kensi screw ups and things I don't know about him. No wonder we had problems after I hit him." Aloud she added "thanks for the info. It's nice to know you can help me with the academy thing and it would be a big bonus working with him again. I don't trust easily and he is one of the few I do. "She offered her hand as she stood to leave.

"By the way, are you two a couple yet?" Bates smiled as asked the 64 thousand dollar question.

"I'll be sure and ask him that too" she grinned, a faraway look in her eyes as she left.

"That boy is done for and doesn't know it yet" chuckled Bates after she left. "Good for him."

ANOTHER 2 WEEKS PASS

Kensi was furious, no contact from Deeks and Bates was "unavailable" she was told. Just as she was getting good and mad, her cell phone buzzed. Caller ID said "LAPD". "What" she snarled assuming it was Bates?

"Your boy's in trouble, you up for joining LAPD real quick and backing him up? His previous back up was green and got made-didn't even know how to wear a wire properly. I gotta come up with something or he's gonna be dead soon."

"On my way" and all Bates heard was "click" as she hung up.

On the way home after being briefed Kensi went thru what she learned and needed to know. Most importantly, Deeks had contacted Bates and issued an ultimatum- -"get Kensi to back me up or I'm out-24 hours-get it done." That was late last night. They had found the wire on the last person who was posing as the drug buyer/distributor for the operation. Kensi was to buy 4 Kilo's of pure cocaine. Street value was huge after it was stepped on twice (cut with baby laxative by the distributor and then the street peddlers in the network). Her back story was as Deeks (Max's) sister. Her husband was not available as he was dealing with some issues with their "other operation." The last thing he said was the killer though. "Hetti told me everything, mole, your attitude, all of it. If I lose that boy because you can't or won't hold it together-run fast and far cause you won't want me to find you." Bates was making his feelings for Marty clear and giving her an out at the same time.

The next day she dressed in "slutty sheik" in order to both distract the frisker (she was warned it could be real close to a strip search) as well as have a little fun with Deeks. She was gonna keep her eyes on him as she walked in. Then she smiled for the first time in nearly 4 months. She would be wearing a newer wire-one that would go in her hair and was wireless. By wearing her hair down (Deeks favorite) the wire would be like a dot on her scalp and they could make her strip naked and never find it. That thought did not appeal to her though. She could live with hands everywhere but stripping naked was not an option, unless it was only her and Deeks. That she might do just to rattle him. Damn what was it with her trying to rattle Deeks cage. This was serious and she had gone from moody, freakin' out, bat shit mad to let's tease Marty. Not good. Again, thoughts that she was really losing it were creeping in.

**There you are. Any ideas on where we are going yet?** **Can Kensi keep it together?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I promised myself no hospital scenes in this one. So many (me included) fanfics these days try to outdo each other with the hospital scene, who has the worst injuries, the most blood transfusions and highest grade concussions.**

"Hold your aqua mi amigo" they'll be here soon. I have dealt with these 2 many times. They are always fashionably late." Deeks was explaining this to the head of the Morales Cartel and his 2 body guards. "They are my family so be prepared for anything though. They can be a little strange sometimes." The last part was added with a grin.

And then there she was, "really Kensi-a slut? A damn good lookin' one but a slut none the less. I'm gonna have to fight all 3 of these guys" Marty thought as he watched her glide across the room to them. He was sure he saw a twinkle in her eyes as if to say 'gotcha!'

Her first thought was "Yes! Kensi 1, Deeks zip!" but she purred "Maxie baby, it's been too long. Where have you been hiding?" Then she planted one on his cheek before continuing "Sorry about being a little late but I wanted to do some extra doubling back to make sure I had no tails. This is our first time dealing with you gentlemen and I wanted to be sure I didn't pick up a tail."

Miguel Morales looked at Deeks and said "I thought you said 'they' but she is the only one here."

Before Deeks could answer Kensi offered that "G and Sam are handling some issues with another part of our operation. Nell and Eric are helping me with this. They are on the other end of the computer (she held up her laptop at the same time) waiting to transfer the money once we set up the meet and I test the merchandise." Marty thought "Ok G and Sam are on a mole hunt and the twins are supporting everyone from ops. Nicely done Agent Blye." He strained to suppress a chuckle.

Miguel stared at Max who nodded and said "We have done business several times Miguel. I have never let you down. My little sister, half sister actually, is quite capable of handling this despite how she dress's." And Deeks tossed a grin at her that said 'gotcha.'

"Ok" Miguel said and nodded at one of the men. "Our last 'buyer' (air quotes) was a cop wearing a wire so this frisking is gonna be rather extensive Senorita. I apologize but it is necessary."

"Not my first rodeo sugar" and Kensi spread her legs slightly while putting her arms up and slapping a cheesy grin on her face. "Just don't enjoy it too much or I will hurt you" she added throwing a serious glare at the body guard walking towards her. The body guard did a 'thorough' job of checking Kensi out, eliciting a couple of flinches and a "don't even". Then it happened. While frisking Kensi from behind, he 'patted down' her butt while breathing "nice" in her ear. Her arms were still straight out and he then reached around her and grabbed a breast in each hand. Before Deeks could react, Kensi grabbed the trigger finger on the man's right hand pulled it backwards and snapped it like a twig. The guard started howling. "Told ya to play nice" she growled.

Deeks had his gun out and was pointing it at the man on the ground when Miguel yelled "No Max, I will handle it" and he told the other guard to take him out and shoot him. Shortly they heard a shot and the man came back.

"I apologize to both of you. That should not have happened. An aggressive search yes, but that was out of line and not tolerated. Again, I apologize for his stupidity."

"Hey, she's family- -next time we don't do business" Deeks hissed at Miguel.

"Now Maxie, we all have black sheep in the family. Let's give him a chance. This could be a very profitable alliance over time." Then turning to Miguel she said "but make no mistake, next time I get seriously pissed and you do not want that" she snarled while glaring at Miguel.

"Understood, now Max, you set everything up for tomorrow same time and we will transact our business. Like your sister, I believe this could be a long term relationship, but know this Max, if anything goes wrong it's you I come after" as he stared clearly at Kensi's chest. Deeks started to say or do something but Kensi stopped him with a "he'll never get the chance smirk."

Deeks played the part of being extremely nervous as did Kensi. Deeks finally swallowed and gave it a "Yea, a sure, yea will do-a-er Miguel –yep 24 hours, yea will do. Won't let you down amigo" Deeks stammered as he rubbed his head. Kensi was amazed at how well he could switch gears from confident to nervous as needed.

"A, er, a Miguel I'd like to ask a favor. If you don't need me tonight can I take my sister out for dinner? I haven't seen her in over a year and would like to catch up, ya know?" Deeks remained in cowering mode.

Kensi chimed in and offered "Yea, G and Sam want me to talk Maxie into coming back full time instead of working with us when we have a commonality of interest. Besides Eric and Nell have missed Uncle Maxie."

Miguel looked at them then his remaining body guard who shrugged to indicate they had no need for Max till the meeting. Finally he said "family is important Max. As long as we can continue to do business with you then you should go back. That's how we are. My brothers, sisters, uncles- -everyone is part of our operation. I would suggest Lupe's if you like really good Mexican."

After they both thanked him profusely they exited the building their hands finding each other. Deeks muttered, "The only place we for sure won't go tonight is Lupe's."

After Kensi said "damn right" she went on to whisper, "thank you for holding it back there. I know you want to have my back and it's nice knowing that but the fact you know when to let me handle it myself is even more important and speaks volume about you and us." Then she planted one on his cheek.

Once they were in his car he hit a button and got a green light indicating no bugs and said "Ok, quickly, I will be sending some e-mails to the wonder twins. I will copy the 3 of you. It they can be traced or tracked it will get us closer to the mole. A friend of mine was able to find em on my computer. The mole didn't wipe his emails from the system, he just deleted them. Also be sure and Eric checks shaggy. He'll understand." Seeing Kensi's puzzlement, he went on "Since I take my computer to LAPD with me so Eric installed some extra protection against anyone trying to get into my system but not knowing the proper logon procedure, or the password." He then reached over and grabbed her hand. "Thank you again for standing up for me. I miss you Princess but I have to know if we are good or do you think I'm guilty."

"We are great Shaggy. No damn way you are the mole. Sam, G, Hetti and the twins agree with me. It's Granger on the warpath. Please let me know before you deck him. I want that picture. Oh, and thank you for not making any smart ass comments about my attire." He smiled and squeezed the hand he was holding. They rode in silence for a while when Kensi realized they were headed to her favorite little Italian place. She smiled knowing it was "their place" and the message he was sending.

His eyes were twinkling as he said "just wear that outfit for me sometime is all I ask!"

Over dinner they worked out the plan for the takedown, including arresting Marty to protect his cover. Documents would be prepared showing Max gentry was returned to Florida for trial and was jailed.

As they held hands and ate, the look that had replaced the twinkle in Marty's eyes broke Kensi's heart. She saw that little boy who was beaten and made to believe he was worthless and not deserving of family. Despite everyone's 180 on his guilt, everyone's knee jerk reaction that he was guilty had hurt and she knew he was wondering if they really believed that or if their first reaction was the truth. Family should stand up immediately during the tough times, not quietly after the fact. She did feel good that she had jumped right in since she had hurt him several times. They had worked it out but things like leaving him, hitting him in the jaw and discounting his worth still haunted her dreams some nights and weighed on her mind even more often.

Finally she squeezed his hand and said "don't even think that. They never bought in. They just had nothing tangible to offer granger who was obviously hell bent to get rid of you. That's why you need to be an agent. Then we have more leverage. Once you are proven innocent, PLEASE sign those papers." But she could see in his eyes that he wasn't sure he would be proven innocent. "Get rid of the self doubt surfer boy, do you think I would have fallen in love with you if you were that guy you are thinking about right now?"

"Damn woman, how do you do that? You taking lessons from Hetti?" This was said with a big grin on his face but he went on to say "If I'm proven innocent, I'll sign, promise wifey."

"WHEN Marty not if damn it, have some confidence" she snapped, but then smiled at him.

Later, having killed a bottle of wine and talked thru everything about the operation twice, Deeks paid the bill and they left hand in hand. As they neared the car Kensi yelled "I quit my job for you and now you dump me you son of a bitch!" and then she slapped him hard enough to cause a loud crack to echo in the night. She then stomped away. Deeks just looked at her as she disappeared into the night. He screamed "crazy bitch" and sank down on his haunches putting his hands to his head looking like a whipped puppy. He only thought was, damn she may really be crazy.


	5. Chapter 5

**xk so I have gotten several comments about how the last chapter ended. My answer is just like I wanted it to. Hopefully things will clear up but gonna be almost the end before it all makes sense. The crazies are driving this story. Bookdiva-here is answer # 1 **

The next day Deeks was waiting for word from the wonder twins as to any information on the emails he had sent. He wanted this mole caught and the traitor/terrorist exposed soon so he could decide the course of the rest of his life and be sure it wasn't a trip to Gitmo. He was also killing time till the meet went down but most of all he was trying to figure out just what the hell Kensi had done at the end of the evening last night. He had considered marriage until last night and now- - -did she even care? Had she really quite NCIS? What was this about me dumping her? Was she running 2 undercover ops? Had she lost it completely? He ruled that last one out. That was the one thing he was sure was not happening. He checked in with Bates to give him the details for the meet and discuss the takedown. "Sounds like I need a full swat team at the ready Marty. You agree?" Bates got an affirmative response.

Deeks went on to say "Got a couple things here Lt. First, did Kensi seem alright to you when you talked to her? And, second, I want Max to die so I never have to be him again. He can be shanked in prison or something and we can create a new persona that's not quite so close to home. I can't deal with this one anymore. If I get proven innocent I think I'm gonna go to NCIS so I won't need him again, I hope. You have been expecting that for a while now and I think I'm ready. That's why question 1. If Kensi has lost it or quit, that changes my decision. I won't go back if she isn't there to back me up and vice versa. I don't trust anyone else to cover her 6. I can't worry about being pulled out by LAPD and something happening to her. I would tear LAPD HQ apart if that happened." Even as he finished that sentence, something was nagging at the back of his brain. Something that was flashing 'important' but he couldn't quite bring it into focus thru the fog.

Bates could hear both the sadness and fear in Marty's voice. This was the son he never had and he was hurting. What Marty didn't know was Kensi was sitting in Bates office and listening in. A tear was forming in her eye as she thought "wow, he's still more worried about me than his own skin damn him". She mouthed to Bates "not if WHEN" and "nothing about me". "Come on kid, be positive. You and I both know what a joke this mole thing is. I know that's not a lot of help but just as cream rises to the top, so does the truth. You will be fine. As for Kensi, she seemed fine to me when I briefed her about the op the other day. You'll have to talk to her if you think there is something wrong. I will take care of Max's death for ya though. I think that's a good idea. He has been used too many times. Besides he could pull a "Lazarus" if really necessary."

Deeks chuckled but sounded sad when he said "I think we broke up last night. Funny thing is, she accused me of dumping her and I didn't say a word!" Sighing he finished by saying "maybe I am going nuts here. Oh well, Sam always said it would be a short trip for me. Thanks for everything Bates. Debrief tomorrow over coffee on you. Usual place, say 9:30?" And the nagging remained.

"Yea son, stay safe huh. Oh" he voiced louder than needed hoping Marty was still on the line. "If you are still on the line, what's the distress word tonight?"

"Let's go with noodles cause this whole thing feels like a pot of wet ones right now" he offered trying to harness every thought buzzing around his brain.

"Got it" said Bates going on to say see ya tomorrow." After hanging up he and Kensi just stared at each other.

Finally Kensi whispered "I hope he can hold together till this is over, then it'll make some sense to him." Finally she looked and Bates and hung her head. She didn't make a sound but he knew tears were falling.

"I don't care if he is LAPD or NCIS; I care about that boy Ms Blye. You better make sure he comes out the other end of this whole thing or I will raise hell, understood?" This came out as a threat even as he smiled at her.

As all this was happening Hetti heard 2 beeps from her land line. She had rec'd an email on her "private line". Images of Nate setting at her credenza, looking like an adult at a 6 or 7 year olds table trying to pull up Callen's personnel file filled her head. She moved to it, opened it up, entered her code and read the email. It was short and sweet. "It worked. Meet is set for tomorrow. Hopefully we get em all. Have Eric and Nell use this plus the ones from Deeks to see if we can trace back to get the mole and the big boss. I demanded that the boss be at this meet and was told that would work. S/Me" Hetti forwarded the email to Eric after insuring he couldn't track it back to her secret computer. Then Hetti performed a thorough scrub of her system to insure no trace was left. After all only 3 people had this address. Her, the person she was looking at in the bullpen and the one she had given it to just a few days ago.

The meet was set for 6 pm that night and Kensi was pacing. She was worried about Marty. He seemed really down. Did he not figure out last night? He has so much on his mind maybe he just can't process it all. Talking about killing Max off is a surprise. Despite its affect on him, Max has been a valuable cover over the years. I hope he is sure. Pulling a "Lazarus" is not that easy these days. She said a quick prayer that Marty understood last night. She was also thinking about the mole, the traitor, her future with/without Marty and NCIS. She knew most of this was the same thing going thru his mind and she knew it was overwhelming. She wanted to scream. Finally she laid down for a nap and her final thought was "Geez girl, can you stack your worry pile and higher?"

Finally the time came for the meet and take down of the cartel. Kensi went for a slightly less "slutty chic" (**A/N-**slutty sheik-don't ask as no idea where that gem came from-I blame spell check ) look than last night. Everyone was assembled when she got there. Miguel questioned her "no back up? I could easily rip you off you know. I have 10 men here besides my 2 guards."

"Max and I are pretty tough" she smiled and went on "besides to get trust you gotta give trust. Call this my gift to you to ensure our future partnership. Now let's test the product so we can both make some money. Max, hold the computer please. I will call Eric to handle the transfer when all is good."

With a snap of his fingers his men brought the merchandize in. Kensi wandered around it for a while and picked three bricks to test. They were brought to the table and she went to work. As she shook the vial on the last test, getting a blue that matched Marty's eyes, causing a catch in her throat, she purred "perfect." Taking out a cell phone she called Eric and said "we are good, transfer the money." She watched the screen for a few minutes then turned it to Miguel so he could verify the transfer was complete. 3 minutes after that Miguel had confirmation from his bank.

"It has been a pleasure doing business with you" Miguel offered as he took her hand and kissed it. "I look forward to a long and profitable relationship."

"As do I" Kensi purred "now come on Max. I will make you some chicken and Noodles." Deeks nodded and did his best not to look surprised. How did she know the word? Then, for some reason, that nagging came into focus and he thought "Aryan Brotherhood- - -duh, how could I miss that. This whole thing has me wound so tight I can't think straight. I need a long vacation."

Just then doors blew open, men came in windows, people were yelling "Federal Agents, LAPD, and hands up" in both English and Spanish. Deeks ran at Kensi and pushed her down behind a large crate. There he shielded her with his body. That move didn't go unnoticed by Kensi or the 2 other NCIS agents participating in the raid. After what seemed like forever, the shooting stopped. Kensi and Deeks stood up with hands in the air "giving up" and put their guns on the floor. At the same time Deeks whispered "Aryan Brotherhood, really Kensi? Touché and well played!" Kensi just let out a big sigh and smiled. They were ok. She felt like her heart just restarted after stopping when she slapped him the night before.

Sam stepped up to them, saying "turn around and put your hands on the crates." After a very brief frisk, they zip tied both of them-loosely. "Well lookie here G" offered Sam "We got Max Gentry. This is gonna make a lotta of agencies and agents happy. Looks like your lucks run out Max."

"Damn, always thought it would be some tough cop that would get me, not some cream puff federal agents" Deeks growled with a twinkle in his eye as he snuck a quick glance at the agents. Deeks and Kensi were put in the back of her SRX and the 4 headed out. On the way Kensi whispered G and Sam don't know!" Deeks simply snickered thinking "On boy, this is gonna get good."

"Who said you could drive my car" she growled.

10 minutes later Deeks said "Ok guys we're good. Let's stop and cut the ties off right?" He was met by silence. "Really, guys, nothing, Kensi, tell em."

G looked at Sam (fighting to hide a huge grin) and offered "really, cut you free? A quitter and a traitor. I'd say we had a good night, right partner?" Sam just nodded, then G added "cream puff fed's huh" and just let in hang there.

"Ok, Sam lock me up but why Kensi? Quitting isn't a crime." Deeks was almost begging now and couldn't believe this was 'play time' for G and Sam His insecurity was on overdrive at the moment. "Lock me up but let her go. She hasn't broken any laws, except maybe lookin to damn good. You got nothing on her. The plan was to let her go right? Seriously guys PLEASE don't punish her cause of something you think I did. She would never betray your trust or NCIS." Kensi reacted to that like she was shot. "Oh damn, he still thinks they believe he's guilty. Come on love of my life, figure it out. Be good enough to believe in how good you are!" Kensi reached over and touched his arm, trying to calm him down.

"She quit over you. That means she's guilty of selling illegal drugs and falling for a surfer cop. You are guilty of the same drug charge, treason, and really ugly hair" opined Sam. Then he and G broke out in laughter as did Kensi. They stopped to release their friends shortly after that. "Just trying to be more like you Deeks, keepin' it laid back and light" offered G as he cut Kensi, then Marty, loose and the 2 agents plus Kensi had another good laugh but Deeks was just shaking his head. "Are they really on my side or is this a ruse to trick me up? No damn it stop the rampant paranoia Deeks. You know better." Then he joined in with a little bit of laughter himself.

Finally, after a couple minutes of silence Deeks said meekly "so you guys really are on my side?" The answer was not what they said but the glares he got from all 3 as if to say "You have to ask?" The, hopefully, soon to be agent simply leaned back with a smile on his face and let out a breath he felt like he had been holding since this started.

30 minutes later they arrived at the OSP. "Why not the boat shed" Marty asked quizzically. "What's going on?"

As they walked in Hetti was standing there with Eric and Nell. "Granger was sent back to D.C. after a little talk with Leon. Now you 4", pointing at Kensi, Deeks, Sam and G "sit down, shut up and listen. You all need to hear a few things."

Deeks swallowed hard, looked at Kensi and said "been nice knowing you sunshine." But he still had a concerned look on his face. When the rest of the room started laughing he began to feel maybe he saw a slight flicker at the end of the tunnel.

Hetti managed a straight face when she said "you are still a cheeky bastard Mr. Deeks."

**The next chapter should clear all up. Let me know what you think-too much silliness? Feelin' better bookdiva****! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ah, the final chapter and the big moment. Deeks got thru his time as Max, now he has to deal with being a traitor, Kensi dumping him and wondering what the hell is going on. Read on!**

Hetti went on to explain "First of all, Kensi's quitting was staged. It was between her and I in an attempt to force the mole's hand. We thought we had someone who looked good but needed to bait the hook and land him so to speak. We have traced the emails Deeks and Kensi provided us back to one specific station in OPS. A meeting has been set between Kensi, the mole and the person behind the mole. The other 3 of you will be crashing that party at the appropriate time. We are awaiting time and location of that meeting now. I will provide you the moles name shortly and then Agent Deeks will conduct the interrogation. When Kensi stormed out of here, she dropped a comment at that right time to be heard by the suspect. That comment had to do with getting even with Sam and G for not supporting Marty. After that, all that followed was necessary to the plan, including Kensi backing Agent Deeks up on the drug bust. She was being followed. We had to insure the mole thought she was looking for a job and looking for Marty at the same time. She had to find him so that they could break up to add to her despair, luring the mole in further. Deeks started laughing and shaking his head. The other 2 agents and Hetti stared at him wondering what was so funny. Kensi just smiled. "Pray tell what is so funny Agent Deeks" Hetti asked with a scowl on her face.

After catching his breath he gushed out "4 words- -Aryan Brotherhood- -Kensi's revenge!" Kensi was beaming and the other 2 agents soon figured it out. They held out on her and this was payback. Deeks was trying not to fall out of his chair while Sam and G reddened at the fact they hadn't seen it. He then went on "don't feel bad guys, I AM the only true detective here!" And he continued chuckling.

"Ok, ok, we got it" said G, still uncomfortable "but answer this for me Hetti. You have called Deeks agent several times tonight- -what gives.

"The purpose for Owen going back to D.C. was for a serious ass chewing by Director Vance. The rest of this op is us reacting and trying to salvage something he put in place with his stupidity. The one only good thing to come out of his stunt is the name of the mole. We have identified it as Benji, the ops tech. I'm sorry Ms. Blye but there will be no photo opp. for you this time, is that clear?" Kensi simply nodded, faking a frown as she did. Going on Hetti informed them that "Director Vance has approved Marty's application, based on it being signed and he waived the full FLETC program in lieu of his final training here. It is estimated he only needs about a month or so to cover some of the finer points of being an agent."

"Prepare for pain probie" G said with a grin.

"Back off Callen. I will handle the training and on the off chance I ask you or Sam to help, you are on notice that if anything happens to Agent Deeks you will answer to me, understood?" Kensi was glaring at them. There was no sign of any humor on her face.

"Now that we have settled that, Agent Deeks, if you would be so kind" and Hetti slid a folder in front of him. It was followed shortly by a set of credentials and his new service weapon. Marty opened the folder, signed the LAPD resignation letter but then hesitated, looking at the paper and then at each of the 3 agents and Hetti, one at a time, looking for any concern or uncertainty, but mostly pity on anyone's face.

Sam said, "We are already on record Marty, sign the damn thing" and he did sliding them back to Hetti and putting the badge in his pocket after he put his LAPD badge on the counter. Then Sam added "but G and I do reserve the right to give you crap about your hair."

"You will also need these" and a set of keys came flying at him. He picked them out of the air. "It is parked in your regular spot outside. As the 4 agents walked out, headed for the boatshed, there sat a cherry red Mustang. Marty grinned and got in. "Sweet ride, you coming princess" he asked as she reached for the passenger door grinning just like Marty.

The "discussion" with Benji was almost too easy. As the rest watched on a screen outside, Benji gave up everything. It was obvious this was part of the plan. The surprise was who was behind it. Khalid-he said he would get even for everything and now was the time. He went on to say that Khalid was mad because the agents cost him his sister, his power in the Sudan and then hurt his sister when it was all over. That caused Sam to have guilt pains as it still bothered him as he recalled telling her he would never see her again and turning her over to Kensi and Deeks. As for pinning it on Deeks, he was simply "the most logical and easiest" to frame. Kensi's quitting was a stroke of good fortune as far as he and Khalid were concerned. It was just a step on the way to extracting revenge on all 4 of them. The next step was for Benji to get Kensi to the meeting by any means.

The team had gathered to review options and develop the plan for that evening. Deeks was not thrilled with what he was hearing. "I can't back her up like that. We need to stop at a spot a block away and then her and Benji can go the rest of the way. What's to stop him from doing something while she's driving? I am not on board with this. This isn't about 'us', it's about good spy craft so to speak." He was obviously upset.

"Guys, give us the room" stated Kensi as she got up and moved toward Deeks. "Please." She then took his hand in hers and put her other one on his chest as the guys walked out. She traced little circles on his chest with her thumb. "Being a little overly protective there agent?" She was still smiling so he wasn't in trouble YET. After staring into those blue eyes she finally pulled herself away. Breaking his gaze, she quietly began to speak "Marty, I got this ok? I can handle Benji and you know it. This is for us so we can be those 2 kids in your pickup truck. You kept your promise to be patient and now it's time for me to step up too. I know you promised to be there for me and you are. You will be just outside the door. Khalid wants us all so he won't hurt me till you are in the room. You are the one that understands my need to be strong and also allows me to be a giggly girl needing a hug when it's time and you never judge me. Now hug me so I can be strong and do this." Then he wrapped her up just like he did in Afghanistan, his arms around her head, cradling it to his chest.

"You are the tough one wonder woman, but I happen to know even wonder woman likes to wear a little lace now and then. That's our secret, now go kick butt Princess. I'll be right behind ya- -always. Let's end this. " Then after a moment she purred "thanks for understanding."

The team regrouped and quickly worked out the details of the plan as Marty showed no more signs of concern. Both Sam and G noticed how much more at ease he was. As they broke up Marty said, "I gotta go to LAPD to handle some added paperwork. I'll be back in an hour and then I'll be done with it."

The other 3 jumped into Sam's Challenger and headed back to OSP. On the way G said "Kensi, how did you get him to calm down like that. He was in agreement and totally focused when we came back. What did you say about the plan that we didn't?"

"We didn't talk about the plan" she chuckled. "We talked about our past and our future and then I hugged him and thanked him for caring. All he wanted was for me to acknowledge that he cared and was worried about me. He really isn't as hi maintenance as you guys make him out. Given his childhood it's amazing he has found a way to love me let alone function. My job is to make sure he knows he is also loved. Then he is calm and able to cope." G just shook his head but Sam smiled and said you'll understand someday G."

That evening the agents, backed up by a full SWAT team surrounded the warehouse before Kensi and Benji arrived. As the agents watched the Kensi and Benji arrive they all were preparing for what was ahead. Kensi would be making the call when all the players were in the room. The word she chose to bring them running was Shaggy!

Then it was show time. Everyone was on edge as Benji and Kensi entered the warehouse. Kensi was led to a room towards the back of the warehouse. She commented to Benji "we should have driven to the back instead of walking all this way Benji." That told the agents where she would be.

"Ok everyone heads up. We have to get to the back of the place quietly before we breach. Follow are lead. Then the 3 headed in, SWAT 30 seconds behind.

Kensi and her captor arrived at the room and there was Khalid! "Come in Agent Blye or is it Ms. Blye?" He was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Crap" Kensi thought "he's onto us. But we're onto him too so it's still a tie game. "So what's your plan Khalid?"

"Simple" he replied "kill you and the other agents. Sam will be last. I will also eliminate that detective that you seem to like. I will kill Sam last as he took my sister from me and hurt her. He will suffer longest."

Outside the 3 agents had made it as far as the door to the room Kensi was in, waiting for the go call. When Sam heard Khalid, he hung his head. It still bothered him. She was an innocent in the whole thing and he had to deceive her—a civilian. Her only crime was being born his sister. He finally shook his head as he heard Kensi say "why frame detective Deeks?" This she asked as they were tying her to a chair.

"He was an easy target. Everyone would want to believe it since he isn't part of NCIS. His insecurity helped it along also. I am surprised none of you figured it out though. It was quickly apparent to Benji how we should proceed and then making him the bad guy was easy. We knew the other 2 agents would jump at the chance to blame it on him and you would either stand up or quit so we prepared for either action. Personally, I figured you would stand up. Your love for him would shine thru. Well, now you get to spend eternity with him." Khalid's eyes were sparking at the thought.

"C-Can I tell Shaggy I love him one more ti" and all hell broke loose.

Then all you could hear was "hands up, federal agents and drop your weapons" as the 3 men busted in. Quickly Khalid's men stepped out from the shadows and behind things. That was followed by the swat team 10 seconds later. As the battle raged, Deeks raced to Kensi, cutting her loose and literally pushing her to safety behind several crates. G slid her a gun and she joined the battle. It continued to rage for 10 more minutes before the sounds of gunfire began ebbing. When it finally died, G stood up and called Sam's name then Kensi's in his com unit. The response was instant as both of them acknowledged they were ok. All of a sudden Kensi screamed "Deeks acknowledge. Deeks please talk to me." Sam looked at G frowning as thinking "you didn't call him out why?" G looked horror stuck. No it can't be and they both sprinted to where Kensi was standing.

"Look, blood he was hit" she said pointing at the cement floor. "He crawled or was pulled this way" and as she rounded a desk she let out a huge scream staring at Marty and a pool of blood. "Agent down" she screamed, then she knelt and put his head in her lap and kept saying "stay with me Marty. Open your eyes look at me. Marty?" Sam and G arrived and saw what she wouldn't accept. Deeks had taken one in the head.

"Kens" G said as he put a hand on her shoulder- -

"Noooooooooooooooo" she screamed and started sobbing as she hung her head.

"He's not dead, he can't be, he promised."

Kensi bolted upright and reached for the other side of the bed. Marty was there. She exhaled thinking "he's back from his last time at LAPD and his last time as Max. Welcome home Agent Deeks. Just in time for the birth of our twins. All was right with the world, nightmares forgotten in the arms Marty Deeks, NCIS special agent.

**Fade to black. Is that what you were expecting? I really wanted to make that last paragraph the epilogue but figured that would be good for death threats and not everyone would read it! Hope you liked it. Let me know.**


End file.
